Nie wolno ranić Haru
by Shampain-san
Summary: Naprawdę miałam problem z wyborem kategorii; ale niech już jest jak jest. Rating M, mimo że nie ma dokładnych opisów, to jednak jest najbezpieczniejszą opcją. Cóż więcej mogę powiedzieć...Bardzo krótkie, bardzo psychiczne. Yandere Makoto... / cover image nie mój. /


Iii powracam z pisaniem, po długiej przerwie wena nareszcie uderzyła, i wkrótce powinnam wrzucić również trzy inne opowiadania, plus jedno planowane na pełnometrażowe, a nie jak zwykle oneshot.

Ostrzeżenie: to jest najbardziej psychiczne opowiadanie, jakie udało mi się stworzyć do tej pory, w szczególności biorąc pod uwagę jego zwięzłość i mały rozmiar... Nie ma żadnych OOC, przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję, bo chciałam wyrazić absurdalność tej sytuacji w taki sposób, żeby bohaterowie pozostali sobą.

Niby mogłoby być dłuższe, ale myślę, że to by tylko zepsuło efekt.

Zatem...umm, miłego czytania ^_^

* * *

Haru stanął przed drzwiami domu Makoto. Był późny wieczór. W żadnym z okien nie paliło się światło. Wiedział, że jego rodzice wraz z rodzeństwem wyjechali na weekend do dziadków, więc Makoto był sam w domu. Miał mu pożyczyć parę gier wideo, więc powinien na niego czekać. Nacisnął na przycisk dzwonka kilka razy, jednak nikt nie odpowiedział. Uznał zatem, że szatyn po prostu przysnął. Gdy dotknął klamki, drzwi otworzyły się bez oporu. Mógłby skrytykować brak odpowiedzialności przyjaciela, ale sam często nie zamykał drzwi, ot, z lenistwa.

Wszedł do środka i zatrzasnął drzwi. Przebył doskonale mu znany korytarz, od którego odchodziły różne pokoje, między innymi salon, wszystkie urządzone w prostym, klasycznym stylu. Skierował się ku schodom prowadzącym na górę. Drewniane stopnie zaskrzypiały pod jego ciężarem. Jego uszu nie dobiegały żadne dźwięki, w całym domu panowała śmiertelna cisza. Haru wydało się to dziwne, bowiem jeśli – jak zakładał – Makoto spał, powinno być słychać przynajmniej jego chrapanie. Lekko zaniepokojony ruszył szybkim krokiem do jego pokoju. Cieszył się, że tak dobrze znał każdy kąt tego mieszkania, gdyż w egipskich ciemnościach niewiele widział.

-Makoto? - jego niepewny głos poniósł się echem wśród ścian. Dotarł do drzwi z drewna oliwkowego. Były uchylone do połowy. Odetchnął z ulgą i wszedł do środka.

-Mak... - urwał nagle, stając pośrodku pomieszczenia. Wybałuszył oczy, nie wierząc, w to co widzi.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie gościł u przyjaciela już od jakichś paru tygodni. Jednak nie spodziewał się, że mogą tutaj zajść jakiekolwiek zmiany. Nie _takie._

Każdy centymetr ścian został pokryty zdjęciami. Nie byle jakimi. Przedstawiały tylko dwie osoby. Albo Haru, albo Rina. Ten drugi na wszystkich fotografiach miał domalowane czerwonym flamastrem różne rany, na przykład przecinające gardło. Do tego bluźniercze słowa pod jego adresem, lub takie, które go przeklinały. Dominował jeden duży portret, w całości przekreślony krzyżykiem. Tuż pod nim wisiało tej samej wielkości zdjęcie Haru z dopiskiem „Na zawsze".

Haru miał wrażenie, że przyśnił mu się jakiś koszmar. To nie wyglądało jak coś realnego. Nie potrafił ruszyć się z miejsca, otwierał szeroko usta, a jego ciało przeszły dreszcze. Nie wiedział nawet, czy jest przerażony. To wszystko wyglądało zbyt surrealistycznie.

_Co...tu się...dzieje...?_

Zauważył leżącą pod biurkiem, zwiniętą w kulkę białą koszulę Makoto. Prowadzony dziwnym instynktem, podszedł do niej i kucnął. Serce zabiło mu mocniej, gdy rozwijał materiał.

A później podskoczyło do samego gardła, gdy jego oczom ukazała się świeża, ciemna krew, w której unurzany był cały przód koszuli. Przypadkiem sam zabrudził sobie nią ręce. Spoglądał teraz na nie, dalej twierdząc, że to tylko sen. Mimo to, ciecz, której dotykał, wydawała się być zbyt prawdziwa.

Czuł ogarniający go strach.

Wtedy usłyszał ciche, powolne skrzypienie drzwi za swoimi plecami.

-A niech to, Haru. Miałem nadzieję, że uda mi się oszczędzić ci tego widoku.

Czarnowłosy odwrócił się, słysząc ten doskonale znany, łagodny, sympatyczny głos.

W drzwiach stał Makoto, opierając się ręką o futrynę. Uśmiechał się, jak zawsze, z typową dla siebie delikatnością i troską. Miał na sobie jedynie dżinsowe spodnie. Umięśniony tors i włosy ociekały wodą.

-Ma-makoto...Co to ma znaczyć? O co tutaj chodzi? - zaczął Haru, a głos mu drżał, choć starał się nad tym zapanować. Trzymaną w ręku koszulą zrobił zamach, wskazując na ściany pokoju i przypadkiem rozpryskując dokoła coś, co było krwią, lecz nie dopuszczał do siebie tego faktu.

-To jakiś żart, prawda? Przygotowujesz się do Halloween?

Makoto stał dalej w tym samym miejscu, uśmiechając się jedynie z tą kojącą łagodnością. Milczał, obserwując uważnie każdy ruch przyjaciela.

Haru zaczynał się denerwować. Sam nie wiedział, czy był to bardziej strach, czy irytacja.

-Znakomicie ci to wyszło, Makoto! Efekt jest po prostu powalający. - nagle tempo jego mówienia znacznie się zwiększyło. - A ta krew, jaka realistyczna...Prawie się nabrałem. Obawiam się tylko, że Rin nie będzie zadowolony z takiego wystroju, ale w zasadzie i tak nie ma tutaj nic do gadania...Nie, naprawdę genialny pomysł, Makoto, brawo!

Oddychał płytko i ciężko. Szkarłatne krople skapujące ze splamionego materiału lądowały na wykładzinę z cichym _kap kap_.

Tymczasem szatyn ruszył się z miejsca i stanął pod ścianą, tuż przed dużymi fotografiami Rina i Haru. Pogładził tą drugą czułym ruchem i westchnął.

-Każda pochwała od ciebie jest dla mnie czymś wyjątkowym, niemniej trochę się pomyliłeś. - przemówił, wciąż spokojnie i aksamitnie. - To nie jest żart, Haru. Jestem _śmiertelnie_ poważny.

Zachichotał, a Haru poczuł, jak oblewa go zimny pot.

-Chociaż... - tutaj zielonooki odwrócił się w stronę Haru, podszedł do niego powłóczystym krokiem i pogłaskał kciukiem jego policzek. - Jakkolwiek o tym nie myślę, była to swego rodzaju zabawa. Prawdziwa frajda, sama przyjemność. Cóż, przynajmniej dla mnie. Nasz dawny kolega nie mówił zbyt wiele. - z każdym słowem coraz bardziej zbliżał się do Haru. - Może dlatego, że mu na to nie pozwoliłem... Albo po prostu nie byłem w stanie usłyszeć jakichś cichych błagalnych słów pomiędzy jego płaczliwymi wrzaskami. - znów westchnął. - Ach...Miód dla uszu. Szkoda tylko, że już nigdy go nie usłyszymy.

Haru zaczynał powoli rozumieć. Lecz w dalszym ciągu wydawało mu się to zbyt kuriozalne, by mogło być prawdziwe.

_Nie...nie, to...przecież...nie..._

Jednakże zakrwawiona koszula w jego zaciśniętej pięści i Makoto wypowiadający te okropne psychopatyczne słowa ziejące śmiercią były bardziej niż realne.

Zanim całkowicie ogarnął go jeden szok, w krok za nim ruszył kolejny.

Makoto wplótł palce w jego włosy i pocałował go. Początkowe lekkie zetknięcie warg milisekundę później przeobraziło się w namiętny akt pełen pożądania. Haru pozostawił oczy otwarte, widział twarz Makoto z bardzo bliska. Koszula upadła z szelestem na podłogę.

Nie wiedział, co ma robić. Był wystraszony i zagubiony. Poruszył się lekko, pragnąc odsunąć się od chłopaka, ale ten w natychmiastowej odpowiedzi chwycił mocno jego ramię, zaciskając na nim palce. Haru próbował się wyrwać, ale to tylko sprawiło, że Makoto objął go w talii drugą ręką i przyciągnął go bliżej do siebie w żelaznym uścisku. Nie przestawał ugniatać jego warg swoimi własnymi i penetrować językiem wnętrza jego jamy ustnej, której nie potrafił pozostawić zamkniętej wobec siły, jaką dysponował szatyn. Jego nagi tors był miękki i rozgrzany.

Makoto pchnął Haru na łóżko w sposób wręcz brutalny, wydawałoby się zupełnie nie w jego stylu. Gdy czarnowłosy już na nim leżał, dopiero wtedy przerwał pocałunek. Stanął przed nim z tym samym dobrotliwym uśmiechem i zaczął rozpinać pasek swoich spodni.

Haru nagle poczuł, jak pieką go oczy i z trudem powstrzymał łzy. Jego czaszka pękała, a pierś płonęła żywym ogniem.

-Czemu? - zdołał jedynie wyszeptać.

Makoto przerwał nagle wykonywaną czynność. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

-Jak to „czemu"?

Zerknął na ścianę jakby ze zniecierpliwieniem, a później pochylił się nad brunetem, kładąc ręce na łóżku po jego obu stronach. Na twarzy miał najszczerszy uśmiech troskliwego przyjaciela, jaki tylko mógł istnieć.

-Rin skrzywdził Haru. Powiedział, że nie będzie już pływał z Haru. Zranił Haru. Trzeba ukarać Rina. Rin otrzymał zasłużoną karę.

Jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze bardziej kochający, o ile to było w ogóle możliwe. Odgarnął z czoła Haru niesforny kosmyk.

-Rin już nie zrani Haru nigdy więcej. Nikt już nie zrani Haru. Nie wolno ranić Haru. Haru jest mój. Teraz Haru i ja będziemy razem, już na zawsze.

Po tych słowach pocałował go w policzek, a następnie przygwoździł jedną ręką do materaca, drugą wkładając pod koszulkę bruneta. Haru poczuł upiorne ciarki przebiegające wzdłuż kręgosłupa, gdy Makoto wodził opuszkami palców po jego brzuchu.

Ostatnie, co pamiętał, to Makoto zlizujący z niesamowitym sensualizmem krew z jego palców, krew, którą pokryta była koszula, krew Rina.

Później wszystko stało się jakby rozmazane, niewyraźne. Makoto rozbierający go. Makoto całujący jego szyję. Makoto zabawiający się jego intymnymi partiami. I wreszcie Makoto zabierający jego czystość, Makoto bezpruderyjnie gwałcący jego pozbawione świadomości ciało. Wszystko to robiący ze świętym przeświadczeniem, że jest delikatny, czuły, opiekuńczy. Wszystko to, z czego w innych okolicznościach Haru czerpałby niezmierną przyjemność, teraz sprawiało mu jedynie ból, którego nie chciał odczuwać, dlatego ulżyło mu, gdy stracił przytomność, jego umysł odpłynął i nie musiał już znosić tego koszmaru.

Widział przed oczami jedynie niezwykle żywą i intensywną twarz Rina. Coś paliło jego policzki. Pomyślał, czy to nie owa krew dawnego przyjaciela, który powrócił, by dokonać zemsty za popełnione grzechy.

Lecz szybko zrozumiał, iż to nic więcej jak strumienie łez, które choć wydają się być siłą leczącą, nie były w stanie ugasić piekła, w którym się znajdował.

* * *

Co ja piszę...


End file.
